Skylanders enter the demon part 1. a demon rise
Skylanders enter the demon part one .a demon rise Narrator : A million years ago after before kaos destroyed the core of light .There was another story that was forgotten to be told.... A evil demon called professor shadows has almost destroyed the land of Skylands .but the help of the skylanders Giants. professor shadows have been sealed .until now (And if you don't know who Professor shadows is well he's an evil demon of the dark element ) kaos : I just don't get it ! What is missing thing that could help me take over skylands... for good? I mean seriously! we went with a evil Dragon with 4 heads , giant robots, my mom , more bad guys , a shadow, and then recently a brain. What is missing?! Gasp! I know now there's only one thing that can destroy Skylands! and is that a endangered species that want to enslave skymanity ,and I know which one it .Professor shadows my adopted uncle and I kaos intend to find him myself ! One hour of traveling later Kaos: at last. the temple of shadows now if I have to find the traptanium ( walking to the wall traptanium ) hey who put this wall in front of my face wait a minute.....Professor .I found you ! Good thing I stool one of the traptanium weapons from the trap masters . Break the wall Professor shadows : (heavy breathing X2 ) what happen ?Where am I What ... Kaos: going on is that you're gonna help me take over Skylands once and for all uncle ! Professor shadows: Kaos is that you ? Kaos: who would've you guessed ? Professor shadows: Kaos tell me what happen when I was gone ,and why are you bald ? Kaos :It's complicated you see we got the new Skylanders beginning a new era with Giants swappers trap masters etc. Professors shadows :Skylanders? they will pay for what they have done . Kaos :So I'm assuming you had a history with them Professors shadows: I will forgive them for what they have done to the demons Kaos :What did happen with the demons Professor shadows: All of them are dead except for me I'm the only one left . if only they would let us win, this world would been a far better place. I say we begin our attack. You got an army ? Kaos: Well I do have some trolls Professor shadows :Good enough, repair yourself we begin the attack now Meanwhile at skylanders Academy Chop chop: Oh no !oh no !I'm going to be late! just as long as I take the shortcut! nothing can stop me ! Almost there ...and made it ! Dino rang :Shhh . Chop chop: What? the fact that I made it just-in-time made you all jealous? Dino rang : Shhh . Chop chop:sorry Trigger-happy: Shhh .This is getting good . Gill grunt:Trigg it's just gold. Trigger-happy: So this is still good . Gill grunt:good point. Pop fizz: So who's gonna come to the party tonight ? Eruptor: Me! Chop chop: eh what's the worst that can happen ? 3 1/2 hours later Chop chop :Made it to the party and hay Roller brawl how's it going? Roller brawl: Hey choppy ! how you doing? knew your gonna be at the party ! Chop chop :Okay this is awkward. am I in love with her or is she in love with me? wait a minute why am I making this sound awkward ? Maybe she the cliché love interest I don't know Boom Pop fizz: What was that ? Roller brawl: A Explosion obviously . Pop fizz I know where ? kaos: well well well who do we have here all that stupid sky losers Pop fizz: Hey we got brains you know kaos: Whatever today you'll be facing the ultimate do I Somon the evil demon of the second kaos element. behold your doom! Professor shadows: Ha x4. I am back Skylands and prepare to meet your ultimate demise! And oh yeah kaos I want you to know what I'm giving you a new ability . Kaos: Hey I'm flying Professor shadows :yes...yes you are! Kaos :Ahhh what's happening? What's going on ? I thought we were a team Professor shadows :oh yeah about that I LIDE !You will be next Chop chop :Bring it on One and half minutes of being brutally beating up Professor shadows:You stand no challenge to me. Now it's time to die, first victim . Pop fizz: If you want to get through him you're gonna go through me first! Chop chop: pop fizz? Roller brawl :And me Dino rang : And me Gill grunt: Don't worry we got your back after that brutal showdown , you're welcome Chop chop: alright guys let's do it Five minutes of fighting later Professor shadows: What? that's impossible !hey what's going on ?there escaping ! Trolls get them! Gill grunt : That was a close one ! Trigger-happy :But what are we gonna do ? Chop chop: I got an idea! Let's use the portal Pop fiz :Is that a good idea Chop chop:worth a shot (30 seconds of them running to the portal and jump in it) Zoom Professor shadows: they escaped. but they will die. Meanwhile in Dragon speak Drobot :master Spyro , master Spyro he has return return ! Spyro :Who returned ? drobot :The professor ! Spyro: Are you serious! let me check. well it can't be all that bad . Dobot :What are you meant sir? Spyro:I face much worse foes over the years, but we better help . meanwhile while portal in the portal Trigger-happy: Hey guys I found the exit . Chop chop: Where ? Trigger-happy: Right in front of us The portal closing our heroes have fell down to into nowhere Pop fizz:Where are we ? Chop chop: I think were lost. To be continued